


The King Is Dad

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Crowley, F/M, Fluff, baby proofing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Baby proofing hell is literal hell.





	The King Is Dad

**“Are we completely sure that’s how it’s supposed to look?”**

Crowley’s barked complaint was flooded with irritation, and you couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you rounded the corner into the king’s court room. A minion was bent over a partially assembled crib, cowering as the imposing figure of the King towered over him.

“I’m sure, sire. It’s just… flatpack is very difficult.”

A displeased grunt left Crowley’s lips, but his words died before they could blossom as he spotted you walking into the room, his eyes brightening and a smile crossing his face. “My queen,” he greeted, ignoring the minion as he turned his full attention to you. “You should be resting.”

You shrugged, allowing him to pull you close, his arms sliding around your waist. The flinch that crept up on you was unbidden - you still weren’t fully recovered from an agonising thirty hour labor, and you felt self-conscious about the lingering baby bulge that refused to leave. “I was bored of lying down,” you replied, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, feeling the tickle of his beard against your cheek. “And I missed you.”

He frowned, looking down at you, before glancing to the door. “Where is Hollie?” he asked, and you smiled, rolling your eyes at his concern. “Is she sleeping? Did you leave guards posted?”

“No,” you whispered. “Your mother has her.”

His eyes narrowed. “You left her alone. With my mother.” You nodded brightly, just as the door opened to the throne room, and Rowena swept in, all power and glamorous gowns. In her arms, the tiny few day old babe cooed, earning a wide smile from the witch that held her.

“Don’t be such a worry wort, Fergus,” the redhead scolded, coming to a stop just near you. Crowley turned, the scowl still firmly affixed to his face. “You’re making such a fuss with all this “baby proofing”. Never had need for it in my day.”

“Because you were such a shining example of a parent,” he deadpanned. You slapped his chest with a flat palm, and his scowl deepened. “Ow.”

“Oh shush,” you ordered. “Your mother loves Hollie. Dotes on her. We’ve got the best protection charms keeping our little girl safe, Crowley.” Rowena nodded, sliding to stand next to you as Hollie gurgled in what sounded like agreement.

“Luckiest wee lass alive, this one,” the witch commented.

“Be that as it may, protection charms won’t stop her from banging her head on an Iron Maiden,” the king grumbled, turning away from the two women ganging up on him. You knew he loved you, but he hated that you got on so well with his mother. Truth was, she was the only “mother-in-law” you’d ever gotten on with, and you were grateful for the extra support.

Rowena glanced at you, and you sighed, following Crowley as he trailed across the courtroom, ignoring the several minions fixing small rounded plastic bumpers to literally anything with an edge. In all honesty, you’d never seen the halls and rooms of this place so clean; it was quite endearing, and it didn’t seem that any demons held Hollie any ill will. In fact, most of them were besotted with her, bringing her gifts and offerings as the new Princess of Hell.

“Crowley,” you whispered, running one hand up and over his shoulder, making him halt in his tracks. He turned to you, smiling softly. “She’s not going to be walking for a while you know.”

“I know,” he admitted, pulling you into his arms again. “I just worry. Hell is no place for a baby.”

You smiled, nestling into him. “Well, we’re not leaving you. You know that.”

“I just want to do my best by you, Y/N. You are my Queen. You and Hollie are my world.” Crowley looked up over your shoulder to where his mother stood, swaying back and forth with the swiftly slumbering infant. “I can put up with her, so long as you can.”

“She loves Hollie. Maybe you and her never saw eye to eye, but she’s proud of you for this one thing. You’re going to be an amazing father,” you assured him. He raised an eyebrow, and you knew he was thinking about Gavin. “Hollie won’t hate you, my King.” The smile on his face was proof he didn’t entirely believe your words, but he didn’t argue for now.

Rowena cleared her throat, drawing your attention. “Why don’t you two go and spend some time together. I can watch the bairn, and keep an eye on this lot,” she offered, smiling sweetly. There was always a twinge of evil to her, but you knew that since Hollie had been born, nothing meant more to her than her new granddaughter.

“That sounds like a good idea,” you replied, nudging Crowley, who grunted. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem at all, dear. I’ll come fetch you when she’s hungry.”

Crowley hesitated, before allowing you to pull him towards the door. “You’re sure about this?” he asked, as you dragged him down the corridor.

“Sure as anything. Besides, what was it you said to me a few weeks ago?” you reminded him, seeing the smirk slowly creep across his face. “That you couldn’t wait to get started on the next one?”

The smirk turned into a frown again. “You’re still healing.”

“I’m sure my King can do something to ease that,” you replied, a cheeky smile on your face as you led him into your chambers. “You baby-proofed hell. I think that proves you can do anything.”


End file.
